Cherry Tree
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: He was her knight in shining armour and She was his pink haired princess. He would do anything to keep her from harms reach. -Oneshot-


"Tobi, do you think my team hate's me now?" Sakura questioned as she leant back in the bright green grass, gazing up into the Cherry tree they were sitting under. The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud could be seen, it was another beautifully warm day on the borders of fire country.

She received a chuckle in reply as the black haired man re adjusted his mask and lay next to her in the grass, basking in the warm glow of the sun. "No one could hate you Sakura-chan" he said as he folded his arms behind his head with a content sigh.

Turning her grass green eyes to his masked face she let a disbelieving look pass over her face as a small breeze ruffled her short pink hair. "But, I've done so many terrible things! Tobi, I've killed some of their closest friends!" her face crumbled slightly as tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

Sitting up slightly he raised the sleeve of his cloak to her face he brushed away a fallen tear. Moving his hand to cup her cheek he tilted her face to meet his gaze, trying to convey his honesty in his single visible eye.

"I'm sure they would forgive you in a heartbeat, maybe less" he said with a smile in his voice. Sakura's face relaxed slightly at his words as she tilted her head into his palm a little more, not at all minding his dirt spotted black gloves.

"...They would, wouldn't they" she replied after a short comfortable silence, and laying her head back into the soft grass before closing her eyes.

"They're still trying to bring you home you know" Tobi stated as he pulled her slightly worn black cloak out of their pack and balled it up for a pillow.

"Do you think their trying to bring me home, or to the executioners block? I'm not even sure anymore." She asked while looking over at him briefly before turning her gaze back to the pink covered tree above them. She let a content sigh pass her lips as another breeze wafted the sweet smell around them.

'I just know Tobi's going to start complaining about how hot his cloak is soon' she thought with a slight giggle.

"Home, the blond boy loves you too much to send you to the block. I wouldn't let them get you anyway, we can't risk your neck now can we?" he joked, trying to make light of the situation they both knew could be just around the corner.

Her execution papers where going to be issued by the Hokage in the next few weeks.

She was to be killed on sight.

Still giggling lightly Sakura looked back over to him with a raised brow. "My white knight~" she breathed out in a high pitched voice "whatever would I do without you? ~"

"Do not fret fare damsel" he said in a mockingly deep voice, playing along "for I can trek day and night, slay any foe that stands in my way, and no distance is too great for me to cross, to be by your side" he exclaimed while acting out the corresponding arm movements to his statements.

"Oh, my hero~"Sakura squealed out the same high voice, clasping her hands to her chest.

There was a moment of silence

Then they lost it

Tobi laughing loudly and Sakura letting her own mix in, both were enjoying their time together without any interruptions. Sakura feeling free for the first time in months and Tobi, he was just enjoying the happy air that surrounded her like a blanket.

As their laughter died down to the occasional chuckle, they both breathed a sigh of relief at the light feeling that filled them both. They settled in to another silence as Tobi plucked a small yellow flower from the grass and started plucking at the petals, mumbling softly to himself as Sakura adjusted her red vest and closed her eyes once more, enjoying the peace that flowed through the area.

It was Tobi who broke the silence after he cleared the area surrounding him of flowers. "You know I won't let them take you, right?" he questioned in a surprisingly soft voice as he rolled onto his side, facing her fully as he braced his head up with one of his hands.

Sakura's content smile widened slightly as she took in his words, yet still keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the warmth.

It was always so cold in Ame.

"I know Tobi, I know" she replied after a short pause.

"And you know that if they did manage to get you, I would track them down and get you back safely, no matter how long it took." He said leaning slightly closed, still keeping his voice soft and calm despite the feelings the thought brought up in him.

"I know Tobi, you would travel day and night, remember?" she asked as a small giggle left her lips at the feeling the grass gave when another breeze rolled in.

"And that I really would kill anyone that stood in my way? And that even if it meant my death, I'd still try and save you?" he questioned, ignoring her statement by reaching up and plucking a small purple flower next to her arm.

"You're my knight Tobi, of Corse you would" she said in a slightly softer voice as she felt him place the flower in her folded hands. The wind picked up slightly for a moment, blowing a stray piece of pink hair across her face. Slowly opening her eyes Sakura watched as Tobi lifted his hand from hers and slowly brush it back into place.

"Close your eyes again Sakura" he said as he pulled his hand back to his side, making her immediately miss its presence.

"What, why?"She questioned confusedly but still complying with his request.

"Because, I'm you knight remember?" he said as she felt his shadow cover her top half, followed by the sound of his mask shifting.

"Yeah?" she said, still confused by his reasoning.

"And" he said as she suddenly felt his hot breath on her lips, making her cheeks stain red "knights are supposed to kiss their princesses awake" and with that his surprisingly soft lips brushed against hers and melded to them as one of his hands found the back of her head.

It was so soft

So sweet

So innocent

So...Tobi'ish

And it was over far too soon for her tastes

He pulled back slowly, seemingly not wanting to stop but having to because air deemed itself necessary and refused to be ignored. Resting his forehead against hers as their softly panting breaths mingled, she still refused to open her eyes, knowing Tobi didn't want her to see his face yet.

"I love you Sakura, but you already know that don't you?" he asked with a slight smirk as he pecked her lips lightly once more, hand still lost in her pink tresses as he softy pulled back and brushed his nose against hers.

"I...didn't.." she admitted in a small voice wanting so desperately to open her eyes and see if he was really there, that this wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her, that she wasn't still in Ame, healing any wounds presented to her.

That her dreams where coming true.

"Well," he said in with another peck as her hands abandoned the flower and gripped his own hair instead. "I guess you do now"

"Tobi, Tobi...i love you too" she admitted to the now non-masked man as she smiled widely, drawing his face closer to her's intent on another kiss but was stopped by his request.

"Open your eyes Sakura, look me in the eye and say this isn't a dream." He said desperately as he pulled back slightly.

So she did.

She knew her dreams where now a reality.

"I love you Tobi"

And he would try and keep her happy forever.

"I love you too Sakura" he said, his coal eyes staring into her jade as they closed the space left between them once more.

**-End-**

_**Please leave a review~ it makes me a very happy panda!**_


End file.
